


Trance | Paine/Yuna/Rikku Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit, Wordcount: 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wait, what are we gonna tell her when she finds her clothes all ripped?!" Rikku asked.(This is just an idea! Feel free to use this idea or story if you wish.)





	Trance | Paine/Yuna/Rikku Drabble

A little scene that took place at Besaid Village...

Rikku had talented fingers, her friends had often told her that. She knew it very well. Sadly though, she never met many villagers that were curious enough to see just how talented the young al-bhed female truly was. She was eager to practice her magic on a certain sphere hunter, but only when she was alone and accompanied by no-one other than Rikku herself. Now that Tidus had finally disappeared, she had her beloved cousin all to herself... also Paine.

A wide, cheery beam was directed at the brunette female who walked into the only extent of the yurt-like tent, wearing nothing more than the gunner dressphere that Rikku gave her. Both Rikku and Paine had quite a devilish plan in mind.

“Yunie,” Rikku greeted excitedly, her tone of voice perky and warm. “You’re finally here!”

Yuna nodded with a giggle. “Paine told me you had  _magical fingers._ "

“And this is your lucky day.” Paine commented with a smirk, her arms folded over her chest like per usual.

“Well, I’m ready! I’ve never had a massage before.”

Paine rose a curious brow at that remark, glancing at Rikku beside her as if to be questioning. She never remembered a  _massage_  being on the list.

During that time, the practice began and Yuna fell into what was known as a trance.

Hypnotised, she had lost her state of consciousness and power of voluntary action, and had been highly responsive to certain activities all throughout this moment. Rikku was mindlessly swinging a pocket watch from side to side before Yuna’s eyes, seeing if it would actually work as Rikku and Paine hoped. Well, it certainly grasped Yuna’s attention when she eagerly descended on all-fours like Rikku suggested. Meanwhile, just as Yuna was focusing on this watch, Paine took the chance to wedge the tip of her strap-on dildo between Yuna’s slit seconds after tearing those denim boyshorts. Surprisingly, and luckily so, Yuna was not aware of what was actually happening from behind.

Keeping a firm grip about Yuna’s hips, Paine drove the dildo inside and then out of Yuna’s moist canal, all eight-inches of pure black rubber reaching her womb during every thrust. Even though she could never feel Yuna’s vaginal fluids coat the pseudo manhood, merely the sight of her aroused her, and not to mention Rikku’s wacko idea after finding this mysterious pocket watch in some treasure chest outside. In the process of greeting her buttocks with each and every swift strike of her crotch, Paine yanked on Yuna’s ridiculously long braid, thus pulling her hair.

“This is exciting!” Rikku commented.

“...You told her this was going to be a  _massage?_ "

“Well, what else could I have said?” Rikku questioned, looking over at Paine.

“Hmm, good point.”

In the role of the al-bhed female, she simply stroked her finger along those plump, glossy lips, exploring that slick little tongue and the rest of her beloved Yunie’s mouth. She loved listening to her cousin’s seductive moans. Rikku reached around that halter-neck top and exposed Yuna’s amble breasts by tearing that Zanarkand Abes symbol apart. With Yuna in this state, Rikku and Paine were able to toy with her slim, sweaty, helpless figure.

“You’re so cute, Yunie!” Rikku planted a little kiss on Yuna’s mouth, beginning to meld her lips with hers.

“Ah, here we go.”

Such a mouthwatering plump, pretty cunt that Yuna sported. Paine gave the drooling mound a few firm swats whilst she was now hammering away at Yuna’s tight little anus. Paine was a kinky so-and-so.

Fuck, Yuna was never expecting to receive any anal! Her blush came dusting over her features, flushing hysterically. She grimaced distastefully at the feel of the dildo entering her, especially since the tip piercing her anus gave it a little twinge, it hurt some at first... all until the rubber length stuffed her. It just felt unpleasant.

“I’ve always wanted to see just how well she’d take anal.” Paine confessed, grinning down at Yuna.

In response to the many pounds, it was only mandatory for Yuna’s vagina to start lubricating, even though it was anal she was receiving. Thus, she got all the more wet by it. After a while, it felt a bit better than before, and the kiss that she held with Rikku really helped. Paine reached down some, slipping her hand in between those silky thighs as she proceeded to caress Yuna’s clitoris, working on the swollen walnut to get Yuna to her climax.

Biting down onto her bottom lip, hard, the pressure on her clitoris felt too good. She let out a little coo in response to it, still totally speechless. Her brain was only focusing on one thing, which was the pain and pleasure of her first anal experience. Only the pleasure centre was lit up, just concentrating on the excitement and especially to the many strokes Paine gave her dripping cunt.

Paine planted kisses onto Yuna’s neck, proceeding to give the nook a gentle bite. As Paine kept on nibbling that one sweet spot, she proceeded to suckle, and Yuna simply cherished the sensation. Yuna slipped two of her fingers into her mouth after breaking her sloppy kiss with Rikku, even drooling some. Fuck, Paine knew just how to please her for sure!

Leaving behind a little hickey, a little love mark, on the nook of Yuna’s neck, Paine then planted a sweet kiss onto Yuna’s mouth, despite the many moans Yuna gave in response to the repetitive thrusts up her arse. It still felt sore, albeit the many kisses and bites were enough distraction. At the point she reached her climax, fluids spurted from her g-spot and sprayed over Paine’s hand.

“Wait, what are we gonna tell her when she finds her clothes all ripped?!” Rikku asked.

...And during this moment they became the lesbian trio of Spira.


End file.
